


here we are again, like we should've been

by georgiehensley



Category: Glee
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, M/M, Missing Scene, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Hunter reunite at Blaine and Sam's wedding, and love is in the air, so words are shared, and Hunter finds himself really liking the feel of Sebastian's hand in his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here we are again, like we should've been

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as what really should've happened last night. Both the 'Blaine and Sam getting married' part and the 'Sebastian and Hunter as guests' part. But I know Grant's super busy with The Flash and Nolan might've been working on his Arrow guest appearance at the time, so, yeah. I'm just left to write in a Huntbastian scene for last night's episode myself.
> 
> Also, title taken from AJR's "Infinity".
> 
> (P.S. Not-really warning for a hint at Sebastian actually being Barry Allen, but I feel like that's to be expected out of me, right? I'm a sucker for crossovers.)

“Hunter?”

Hunter turns around, only to find a familiar green-eyed brunet standing in front of him, a smile tugging on the corner of his own lips at the sight.

“Sebastian.” He says softly, allowing the smile to spread on his face.

“What are  _you_  doing here?” They ask in unison, giggling afterwards.

“Blaine invited me.” Sebastian answers.

“Same here.” Hunter says. “So, what’ve you been up to? It’s been a while since I last saw you.”

“I go to school in New York now, actually.” Sebastian says. “I haven’t been home much lately, sorry.”

“Studying what, exactly?” Hunter asks. “Music, I’m assuming?”

“No,” Sebastian says. “Forensic science, actually.”

“Oh.” Hunter says. “That’s… unexpected.” Sebastian chuckles.

“Yeah, it just kind of called to me one night.” He says. “And you?”

“I still have to graduate,” Hunter says. “Keep in mind I’m a grade behind you. But no more Warblers for me, though.”

“That sucks.” Sebastian says. “You were really good.”

“Were?” Hunter says. Sebastian smiles.

“ _Are_.” He corrects himself. “So, Blaine and Sam, huh?”

“Yeah, I kind of saw it coming,” Hunter says. “What, with their whole dynamic duo thing.” Sebastian smiles.

“Yeah, they make a pretty good pair,” He says. “But not as good as we do.” Hunter meets his eyes then.

“Bas,” He says, but Sebastian cuts him off.

“Look, maybe it’s just because we’re at a wedding and love is all over the place,” He says. “But, I’ve been thinking about you, Hunter. And I miss you. And, I like you. A lot. We’d make such a great pair, you know. And some very good-looking children.” Hunter chuckles. “So, I’m not asking for your hand in marriage today, or ever, for now, but, do you think we can give us a try?”

“Bas, I’m not—” Hunter says, only to be cut off again.

“I know.” Sebastian says. “You’re not gay. Or bi – ‘bi-curious’ I guess is what they, or just you, call it now. But, that doesn’t mean anything, you know? You don’t have to like guys, period.” He reaches for Hunter’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “You can just like me.” Hunter sighs.

“You’re lucky I can’t say no to you at a wedding.” He says.

“Yay.” Sebastian says, a smile on his face, taking Hunter by surprise by kissing him on the lips, right there in front of everyone.

“ _Sebastian,_ ” Hunter says when they pull away, glancing around the room to make sure no one was watching them.

“What?” Sebastian says. “There’s just love in the air, Hunt. Don’t fight it.” Hunter chuckles, shaking his head.

“You’re unbelievable.” He says.

“You love me.” Sebastian says back, and when Hunter finds himself at a loss for words, he giggles.

“Come on,” He says, tugging on Hunter’s hand. “We should find a place to sit.” Still not sure what to say, Hunter follows obediently, still holding onto Sebastian’s hand, even when they stand again and watch Blaine walk down the aisle. (And when they listen to the vows, watch Blaine and Sam kiss, and head towards the parking lot. But Hunter would rather not mention that, or the fact that he kind of really likes holding Sebastian’s hand.)

**Author's Note:**

> (I know New York might not actually be where The Flash is set, but, whatever, that's just how it worked for this fic.)


End file.
